Controls (Skyrim)
Default controls Controls can be altered in the settings menu. The following shows the default controls for each platform. Visual chart Quick Keys and dual wielding '''Xbox - '''To assign a Quick Key on the Xbox 360; #Add the spell or weapon to the favorites menu, #Open the favorites menu (Using D-Pad U/D) #Highlight the item to be used on a quick key #Hold the D-Pad Left or D-Pad Right button until a number appears next to the item selected (1 and 2 for the respective buttons) Spells Press the quick key a second time to dual-wield spells - spells will default to the left hand while weapons default to the right hand. Melee weapons Melee Weapons can't be dual-wielded using quick keys. Unless it's a stackable weapon, pressing the quick key a second time will only replace the previous weapon. Some enchanted weapons are stackable at first but if the charge levels become different they cease to be stackable and the quick keys can no longer be used for dual-wielding. Bows Bows are sheathed, unsheathed, equipped, and unequipped as other weapons - by pressing the sheath/unsheathe button (default, R, on PCs). To remove an arrow from a loaded bow without shooting it, press the sheath/unsheathe weapon button. Hold down the right hand button to ready an arrow; how far the arrow will go is determined by how far back the string is drawn, which itself is determined by how long the right hand button is held (up to some maximum which appears to be a few seconds holding - this may be dependent on Marksman level). The arrow will be shot in a trajectory similar to that of a thrown baseball. The arrow goes upwards a little bit for some distance, and then comes back down. The trajectory of the arrow depends on the weight of the bow. For Xbox360 players that have Kinect, here is a link to the Kinect Voice Commands. Kinect Third person camera control * The camera zoom can be controlled by holding down the right analog stick and moving the left analog stick up or down. * The zoom is controlled by the scroll wheel. Trivia * The PC version allows for screenshots of the game. This is done via the Print Screen key, which is usually found on the top right hand section of the keyboard. The files are labeled Screenshot#.bmp, and written in a deeply buried subdirectory: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\SteamApps\common\skyrim, for example. Using a find tool for Screenshot*.* can help locate the files. Any simple graphics program, such as Paint, can then be used to edit and save as PNG files for common usage - as, for instance, writing and editing in this wiki. PS3 players can press the PS button to bring up the XMB, then navigate to the "Photos" bar and then select the "Save Screenshot" option to take screenshots. The game pauses during this. Xbox 360 players can't take screenshots without a capture card. * An easier method is to use the Ctrl + Print Screen command to create a screenshot on the clipboard which can then be pasted into any program using the Ctrl + V (paste) command. * The PC version has built in Xbox 360 controller support, allowing for those with the Xbox 360 Common Controller to seamlessly transition between mouse and keyboard and a controller. * The default bindings for the L1/R1 buttons on the PS3 version are assigned to the L2/R2 triggers and vice versa Bugs * Remapping the sheath/unsheathe action to the middle mouse button will disallow certain actions such as dropping items and crafting. The action only seems to work when it is mapped to a key, making it necessary to constantly change the control temporarily to drop items or craft. * When using a controller, remapping gameplay controls also remaps UI controls; however, the UI does not change to reflect this. For example, if you remap the Character Menu to Left Stick, then you will need to use Left Stick (not B) to back out of menus. Appearances * * * * * * de:Steuerung (Skyrim) ja:Controls (Skyrim) ru:Управление (Skyrim) Category:Game Mechanics Category:Skyrim: Gameplay